Multicolored Werewolf Cubs
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: HBP spoilers! This is just a little oneshot of my take on Tonk's thoughts if she were to ever have any children with Remus. I got the inspiration and title from a JK Rowling quote that was said during the MuggleNet interview. LupinTonks


_**Multicolored Werewolf Cubs**_

**By:** _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this fanfic that is not mine. Everything dealing with the HP books belong to JK Rowling, Scholastics, the WB, and etc. All rights are reserved to them, and if I really did own all of this stuff…Do you think I would be wasting my time writing fanfiction?**_

_A/N: Hello everyone:D I haven't written a Harry Potter fanfic in a really long time, I never had any inspiration in the last few years for any worth while HP fanfiction writing. Everything had been done and was now in the category of cliché. Then, when HBP happened and one of the couples I shipped (Lupin/Tonks) happened, I was a filled with a slight inspiration again. After all, I loved the ship and wanted it to be cannon, but had thought that it wasn't overly likely to happen. Though my big shot of inspiration came from the quote to which this story is both named and based on, the quote that JK Rowling gave on "multicolored werewolf cubs". This author note is long enough, so please enjoy the story! )_

* * *

She could feel every time that one of them kicked. The feeling sent something like an electric shock through her body. It was the feeling of contentment and pure ecstasy mixed together. To think that she held two human beings inside of her! To think that any form of a god would actually allow her, an extremist when it came to clumsiness, bear children!

Her being pregnant caused Molly and Remus to be extra careful with everything that she did. From one perspective she loved it and thought it was cute, but from another she just wanted them both to leave her the hell alone. Ah, a side effect of pregnancy…Mood swings.

At the moment she was just sitting in the room that she and Remus shared. They had a house of their own, with the war over now, it was safe for them to leave the Order's headquarters and now…Now she was just sitting her thinking about the past months. The serene quiet was welcoming and a smile was planted firmly on her face. Life was so peaceful now, with the war being over and normal life becoming normal again…It was the perfect time to bring children into the world.

If she had not been pregnant then her hair would have been its normal bubble-gum pink, yet, like with normal muggle pregnancies, they messed up the female body for a while and that meant her ability to morph was invalid. So, she was stuck with her birth appearance which consisted of midnight black curls that came to her mid-back and deep, ocean colored eyes. The only things staying the same being her pale skin, heart shaped face, and height…She would have said weight, but that wasn't entirely true at the moment.

Another normality would have been the fact that she would have been upset at not being able to change her image. But now it didn't affect her as much, in fact, Remus had told her that he thought she looked even more beautiful when she was like this, and knowing that the cause of her not being able to morph was because of her unborn children just made it all seem less irritating. When her mother had asked her if she would finally give up her childish hair colors now that she was going to be a mother, Tonks had simply answered, "No." The more detailed answer was because those _childish hair colors_ were apart of who she was. If she was to get rid of them she would, ultimately be getting rid of a part of herself.

Placing a hand upon her stomach she felt an overwhelming happiness consume her. To think that she was going to be a mother, but more importantly, that Remus was going to be the father. Looking down at her wedding ring she felt the emotions that a teenaged girl feels after receiving her first kiss. When she had first met Remus she knew that she liked him as a person, they soon became good friends over the course of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and Sirius had always poked fun at the deadly obvious flirting between the two. Yet, it hadn't been until after that year that she had begun to see Remus as anything more than a really good friend. The death of Sirius had saddened her greatly and it had practically broken Remus's already fragile heart. The death had brought the two together and they had started a relationship toward the beginning of the summer.

It had lasted a while, but then Remus had broken their relationship off. He thought that he was no good for her. That he would only be a trouble. So, he broke up with her, by the end of that year though, their problems had been discussed and figured out…They became a couple again. By the end of Harry's seventh year they had been married and it had been a truly magnificent wedding to boot.

The curtains were drawn on the large window that was in the sandy colored room. As Tonks sat upon the large and comfy bed, she watched as the sun began to set behind the earth. The whole sky was alight with colors, the once white color of the clouds dyed to shades of pink, red, blue, orange, and yellow. It was such a breathtaking site and it was also a very calming one at that. The magical world was at peace and the sunset showed this. No longer was the sun such a deep mixture of orange and yellow that it looked red. No longer were the clouds dyed such a deep blood red. It was at times like this that she felt the most content and at the same time…At the same time she felt overwhelmed by sadness.

To think of all those worthy people who had died; people who died in order to make the world that she was looking on at the moment. Thinking of all the pain and sacrifices that some people had to make and go through for this brief moment of peace, a small breather, the eye of a storm. For no matter how long anyone wishes or how powerful that wish was…Peace can never be kept and that is why the moments of peace that are found should be cherished more than anything else on this world.

The little pups inside her were still kicking and it was finally starting to get to her. Wanting them to calm down she placed her hand upon her abdomen and, in a voice so quiet and gentle she could almost not even hear herself, she said, "What's with all the fuss in there huh? Is the space getting too small for you? Well, if it is, then you don't have to worry…you'll all be out soon." Her face held a warm smile as she saw the imprint of a hand slid across her stomach. It seemed as if the warmth from her hand and her soothing voice had calmed them all right down.

Having been lost in her own little thoughts and feelings, Tonks had not heard Remus come home. So, when she felt the added weight of someone coming onto the bed and strong, yet lanky, arms wrap around her stomach she let out a small gasp. Remus Lupin, her husband, he had been one who went through so much pain and so much sadness for this war. He was one who was alone for so long…Alone for most of his life. Until now, she knew that she brought him happiness. That she gave him a type of love and acceptance that he had never felt before, even from his best friends, the marauders.

"It's almost time isn't? You're nine months in, so it can be any day now." His voice was mature and intelligent just in sound, so sweet and caring. After hearing his words in that voice that she just loved with her whole soul, she felt a whole new bout of giddiness run through her blood. To deal with the new and overpowering emotion, she cuddled herself into his chest.

"It could be less than any day now, Remus. It can be any hour, any minute…any second." The answer just flowed from her lips like they normally did when she talked about anything with him. She loved him, loved him so much. While she had always appeared to be so happy, she too, had felt so alone.

Before him she had never had a boyfriend before. During her years at Hogwarts it was a well known fact that she was related to the infamous Sirius Black, so her friends had been far and few. The thought of her having a boyfriend during that period in her life was laughable. No, many avoided her whether it was for he well known relations, her odd behavior, metamorphosis abilities, and her clumsiness all just added up to one big no-no in the dating spectrum.

Now she had him…She had Remus. Someone who she knew loved her so much for being who she was. How could she ever pass up a person like that? No, she never could and, thus, she hadn't. The feeling of sadness that had passed over her before had vanished. It had just drifted off into the dark part of her mind, being locked away for another, sadder, time. For now she was be pleased with what she had. She would be content with how her life turned out. No matter what was going to happen; not thinking about any difficulties or twists or troubles that they were going to face; only thinking about the here and now.

Since she was only thinking about the here and now, she voiced a question that she had had on her mind for quite some time. "What will our children be, Remus?"

He had seemed rather perplexed by this odd and random question that had just sprung from Tonk's mouth. "Why do you ask that, Nymphadora?"

To this long thought of question; Tonks had a long thought of answer, which was simply, "Because I always imagined them to be multicolored werewolf cubs."

* * *

_A/N: So, that's it! I hope that you enjoyed this little one-shot. If you did, please leave a review on what you thought of it. Thanks for reading… :)_

_Lily_


End file.
